Twisted
by DesariTkogan
Summary: Life has been hard for Logan but when he meet Carlos, Kendall and Camille at his new school Sherwood high he finds his life is about to get interesting. Wild parties, cat fights, and love ensue.
1. New Town

**Hey guys! Been awhile I know. I promise I ish not dead lol. I decided to once again try my hand at a multi-chapter fan fic. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Mazda...  
**

* * *

Beep beep beep

Logan groaned and rolled over burrowing deeper into his green covers. Before long he heard his bedroom door open and the curtains being pulled open letting sunlight into his room. He sighed and removed his blankets and sat up, his eyes quickly adjusted to the light and he found the house keeper standing at the foot of his bed. She was short with black hair slight graying at the temples, dark eyes and tanned skin."Good morning Master Mitchell. Would you like your breakfast or to bathe first?" Logan raised his left brow at her before turning off the alarm clock. "Breakfast first as always Sherry." She bowed her head before quickly leaving the room. Drawing a deep breath Logan ran a hand through his wild bed hair and got off the bed. He made his way to his desk and turned on his laptop. While it began to load he stared out the window staring at the trees behind his new house. Today was his first day at school, another school among the many he has attended._ How long will I last at this school. Will I be the social outcast, the freak once again?_ A soft knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts and to the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. "Thank you Sherry."

After quickly eating his breakfast Logan made his way to the bathroom and glanced at himself in the mirror. His unruly brown hair was sticking out each and every way possible. His brown eyes lacked any real light to them, almost dead, with dark circles underneath to make it worse. Lips were chapped and his face was pale, he looked like the walking dead. Logan moved away from the mirror and turned on the water for a shower, he had grown to loathe baths. Why sit in his own filth? Finally when the water got to the right temperature he moved in the stall and let the warm water flow over him. He took the bar of soap waiting for him and began to rub it over his muscled chest down lower to the his abs before lathering up his arms and legs. Done with his body he grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair. Logan rinsed his hair before grabbing the conditioner.

"Master Mitchell you might want to hurry or you will be late for your first day." Cursing he quickly turned off the water and reached for a towel before padding out to his room. Crossing the room he opened his closet door his eyes scanning the designer clothes. "Nope not these." He pushed clothes around and let out a frustrated groan. He made his way to the dresser in the corner which was full of underwear and clothes he no long cared for. Opening the top one drawer he pulled out a pair of gray boxer briefs and quickly slipped them on before he started digging through the rest of the drawers for something to wear. Deciding on some old khakis and a light blue button up he hurried to pull on some shoes and grab his backpack.

When he reached the bottom step Sherry was beside him giving him his car keys and a comb. "Thank you Sherry." She smiled at him and waved before making her way upstairs most likely to clean his now messy bedroom. He closed the door and made his way to his blue Mazda RX-8. Logan threw his backpack to the passenger seat and started the car before turning on his gps. He made his way to the school and parked in the front lot. As he entered the building people stopped and stared, he ignored him determined to get his schedule and be on time, granted it was his first day he could get away with being late. Entering the office he walked to the reception desk and asked for his schedule and was given a sheet of paper, the code of conduct, and a planner which came with a map of the school.

He looked from the schedule to the map and left the office slowly making his way to his first class. From the corner of his eye he watched as girls stopped and whispered to each other he even noticed some guys do the same. Digging in his pocket he grabbed his chapstick and applied some before entering his math class. Conversations stopped as he made his way to the teacher and handed her his schedule to take his info. She gave him a small smile and lead him to his seat at the back of the room. He settled down and pulled out his phone to switch to vibrate and noticed that he had a text message.

**_Hav a gr8 day skol babe wish u were here -J_**

He smiled at his friends message and sent him a thanks before pocketing the phone once again. The morning bell rang and more students entered the room, quickly taking their seats. The teacher stood and took her spot at the front of the classroom. "Good morning class" Some students rolled their eyes and snickered while other responded back in the dead drone. "We got a new student today try and make him feel welcomed." Logan inwardly groan and rolled his eyes. _No one ever makes me feel welcomed_. "Logan come on up here and introduce yourself. The floor is yours"_ You already did stupid_. He got up and walked to the front evading attempts to make him trip. Taking a deep breath he began. "My name is Logan Mitchell, my family travels alot so I won't-"

The classroom door slammed shut and everyone turned their attention to two students at the door. A tall blond kid, who at the moment was giving a death glare to a shorter kid, stood next the closed door. "Mister Knight and Mister Garcia if you must be late then at least be quiet! I'll see you both after class." The teacher watched at the boys moved to the back of the classroom before looking at Logan. "Please if you will start over."

"Name is Logan Mitchell, family moves around a lot. I probably won't be here for long so you don't have to learn the name just continue with your regularly programmed lives." Finishing his little introduction he moved to the back and sat in his seat. The teacher grabbed a book and began to give her morning lecture.

"Pst."

Logan grabbed a notebook and pencil from his back and began to take notes.

"Pst. Hey new kid."

Logan rolled his eyes and turned his head to the right. The short kid from before was there smiling at him with a helmet strapped to his head. "Hey I"m Carlos Garcia, sorry for stealing your thunder up there. I forgot that the door closes loudly if you don't hold it." Logan looked at him weirdly then nodded before he started taking notes again. "So you play any sports Logan?" The brunette in question turned just in time to see the blond hit Carlos' shoulder.

"Dude we are already in trouble talk to him afterward." With that said the blond lean forward to catch Logan's eye and wave at him. "I'm Kendall by the way." Logan would have chuckled if not for the sound of throat clearing coming from the front of room. All three boys looked up at the teacher looking at them with a arched brow. Logan ducked his head and started taking notes again along with the other two boys. The rest of class Logan had to keep himself from looking over at the strange duo. The bell rang signaling the end of class. "Hey Logan what do have next?" He looked up at the blond suddenly standing next to him.

"Uh chemistry." The blond smiled and nodded. "Me and Carlos have that too! What teacher?"

"Knox." Kendall frowned then once again smiled. "We can take you its next to our class."

Before he could say anything the strange duo left to the front of the class to talk to the teacher. He sighed and grabbed his stuff then walked to the door where the two were waiting for him. Carlos threw his arm around his shoulders as they began to walk. "Hopefully we have the same lunch together that would be awesome!" Kendall nodded at the Hispanic boy. Logan looked at both of them. Kendall had his blond hair short in the back and his bangs long covering his forehead, probably would look great in a beanie. Also he had rich green eyes and slightly tan skin, barely kissed by the sun. He was tall and had a slender build, under the clothes probably were some muscle. Logan turned his attention to Carlos, he was about the same height maybe a little shorter then himself. His skin was tan and his eyes were a dark shade of brown he also noticed that under the helmet he had short dark brown hair.

"So Logan where are you from?" Kendall looked down at the small boy.

"From all around like I said my family moves around a lot. The last place I was staying at was Texas." The bell rang and all three boys started to run through the halls. Carlos was up front followed by Kendall then Logan who was simply following the two in front. They made a quick right and stopped abruptly causing Logan to bump into Kendall._ Wow he smells so good. I wonder how he would smell after, whoa wait there Logan don't even go there._ Kendall turned and smiled down at Logan. "Here is your class Logan." The boy nodded and entered the room. He went to the teachers desk and laid his schedule down before moving away to take a seat. _Maybe my time here won't be boring at all. Maybe I won't be the freak._

_

* * *

_

**There you have it the first installment! I know there is no actual James here I promise he will be coming! ****Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Hopefully I will have the nex****t chapter up next week if not sooner. **

**Also I have been working on a Jagan fic so keep a eye out for that. A Kames Fic is also in the works. ~Desari  
**


	2. Some Info

**Well here you go people the second chapter! Be forewarned the first couple of chapters are a bit slow but I promise it will pick up. I believe that first days are important so Logan's full first day is gonna be a couple of chapters. Then time flow will of course be altered to a better pace. **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Kendall sat at his desk staring at the blank paper in front of him. His thoughts were with a certain short brunette with chocolate eyes that seem to send shivers up and down his spine. _Logan Mitchell, why and how are you doing this to me?_ He would simply have to find out everything about the boy he decided. He felt Carlos nudge his arm to get his attention but he ignored him preferring to think thoughts of Logan. Those thoughts were dislodge by a sharp pain in his bicep which quickly got his attention. "What the fuck!" He looked down at his arm and noticed that Carlos stabbed him with a freshly sharpen pencil.

"Well if you didn't ignore me I wouldn't have to go to such extreme measures to get your damn attention. Anyway are you thinking about the new kid? He seems to be your cup of sugar."

"Cup of sugar? Dude where do you get these saying from. Anyway to answer your question. Yes, I was thinking about the new kid. He is cute and his voice has a hypnotic component to it."

"Hypnotic component? Man you are all ready to suck his cock aren't you?" Carlos grinned at his friend.

Kendall glared at his friend before smiling. "I hope he has lunch with us. So you ready for the big event on Friday?" Kendall leaned over and grabbed a bag of Doritos from his back pack and popped a chip in his mouth before offering some to Carlos.

"Duh more then ready. I'm so ready for it to be Friday. I just hope Camille doesn't back out like last time. You think the new kid has a girlfriend?" That brought Kendall's head whipping toward him. Carlos leaned away ready to run if need be at the wild look in the blonds eyes.

"You think he does? Shit I've been so in la la land I haven't even thought of that." Kendall let his head drop to the desk, the perfect picture of defeat.

"K you are more dramatic then Camille and shes the one who wants to be an actress. He said he travels a lot, he said so himself. He might not have a girlfriend, or boyfriend for that matter."

Kendall rolled his head to the side to look at Carlos, his bushy brows furrowed together in confusion. "When did he say that?"

The short boy rolled his eyes and looked at the clock, noticing they had about a minute left in class he began to pack his stuff. "When he was introducing himself at the beginning of class. If you hadn't been so busy eye fucking him you would have heard him."

Kendall actually snorted at the comment as the bell rang. The boys exited the classroom and waited for Logan to come out of his. The boy walked over to the two friends before he pulled out his phone and checked his messages. Kendall gave the phone a glare when he noticed Logan smile at the small device. "So whats your next class Logan?" The brunette looked up from his phone then checked the sheet of paper that was in his pocket.

"Uh lets see hmm P.E."

"Bummer I can't take you this time cause I have to many tardies in photography. Carlos can take you his Latin class its near the gym." Kendall gave Carlos a look before leaving the two to head to class.

Carlos took off his helmet and ran his hand over his short hair. "Lets get going shall we." He grabbed Logan's hand and began to ran through the halls of the school. He didn't have to run it was a short distance to both classes but he was starting to get restless. He felt Logan struggling to keep up so he slowed down a bit. Thoughts of his friend blew through his mind and he suddenly stopped. The boy behind of course slammed right into him. "Sorry about the short stopage." He gave the boy a small smile. "The gym is over there when you go in take a left go through the double doors head all the way across to the other double doors and the boys locker room will be in there. Inside there is the coaches room." He turned to leave but stopped once again. "So Logan uh.. do you have a girlfriend?"

Logan shook his head no as he looked at the hispanic boy in front of him.

"Boyfriend?"

Logan laughed which earned a glare from the boy still standing there.

"You think being gay is funny?" Carlos took a step toward him.

Logan's eyes widened. "No, its not that. My cousin is gay and I, well I'm bi. I laughed because I would never be so lucky to have a boyfriend. Most of the time when I have a crush on a guy they are disgusted and I end up being labeled a freak and shoved into lockers.. well they try to anyway."

Carlos blinked then smiled at him. "Oh alright then cool. Uh well I'm gonna go to class now."

Logan watched as the boy ran from him to go to class before strolling into the gym. He gave the coach his schedule then took a seat in the bleachers since he didn't have any clothes to change into. Is Carlos gay? Maybe he is bi? I wonder is Kendall is at least bi. With his looks he is sure to get some girls attention. Logan looked at the students running around the gym and one girl grabbed his attention. She had long brown hair, brown eyes and a very nice body. Sitting a bit straighter he watched as the girl slipped away from the group she was running with and made her way towards him. As she got closer he noticed her gloss stained lips and he gave her a crooked smile which she returned with a smile herself.

"Hey I'm Camille."

"Logan. Uh won't you get in trouble for straying away from class?"

"Coach Rogers never really pays attention after he gives us instructions. Most people have already left to do whatever. So where are you from?"

"Here and there. My family moves around a lot last place I lived at was Texas."

The two sat and talked the rest of the period until Rogers told everyone to hit the showers. Logan gathered his stuff and headed to the outer hall of the gym. Camille soon reappeared at his side as they waited for the bell to ring. "Ready for lunch?" Shrugging his shoulders Logan looked at the clock. He had lunch after three of his classes. "Camille do you know Carlos Garcia and Kendall Knight?" Camille nodded while she smiled. "Do they have our lunch?"

"They sure do we usually meet at the ramp."

"The ramp?"

"Its a ramp for wheelchairs for this one classroom but for our lunch the room is empty so we're allowed to eat there. Its away from most of lunch so we can be all wild and crazy and not get in trouble."

Logan slowly nodded and when the bell rang followed the girl to the ramp. They stood there for a minute before Kendall showed up. The blond moved in and gave the girl a hug before turning to Logan and gave a nod. Confused he looked around. "Where is Carlos?" Both Logan and Camille shrugged before Carlos ran up looking nervous.

"I can't find- oh there you are. I was waiting out by the gym." Kendall simply shook his head. "Hey Camille. I'm starving lets get something to eat." Kendall and Carlos walked off together toward the cafeteria leaving Logan and Camille once again by themselves.

"Are they dating?"

Camille started to laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"You. Just because people always hang out doesn't mean their dating. No Kendall is not dating Carlos, that would be so weird. Carlos is purely straight but doesn't mind gays or bi. Kendall however is bi but leans more toward the girl side. Its probably because most guys don't have the balls to come out like he does. Both are single for the moment, I wonder if they have someone in mind."

Logan, who was still processing this new information, looked at Camille.

"So Logan what is your stance on gays?"

"Like I told Carlos I'm bi. I am absolutely fine with gays."

Camille pouted. _I have a feeling me and Kendall are gonna be at each others throats soon._

"So should I bring my own food or is it safe to eat here?"

"Kendall and Carlos are tanks but us normal folks should bring our own food."

Logan watched as Kendall and Carlos exited the cafeteria with plates piled high of food they seemed to be in a deep conversation as they headed back to the ramp._ Kendall Knight... he is no knight in shining armor but he could ride me anyday. _

* * *

**I couldn't resist that last line! I do think its funny when people assume that you're dating someone cause you spend so much time with someone. Its happened to me quite a lot. Tills next time peoples! ~Desari**

**plz drop a line let me know what you like what you don't like  
**


	3. Could it be?

**Sorry guys so being late on my update! I started Dream Bound which is my Jagan story. Enough running with the mouth! Enjoy chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruitopia Coca Cola does. Also don't the Zero the candy bar.**

**

* * *

**

Kendall balanced his food on his plate as he looked at his friend. "So he's bi and doesn't have a girlfriend or boyfriend?" His eyes looked at Carlos scanning him to see if this was all a joke. He knew his friend wasn't a heartless jerk but it was just too good to be true. He was cute, single, and bi? What are the freaking chances?

"Yes man he is cute and single and bi." Carlos laughed as he paid for his food. He turned to look at his friend whose face was dusted pink with embarrassment. Sometimes when Kendall was deep in thought or really excited he tended to speak his thoughts. "So are you gonna go after him? I mean like be his boyfriend or whatever." The blond had started walking off toward the ramp without him, still deep in thought. Carlos rushed to catch up. "Dude please tell me you are not going to ask him out right now, are you?"

"Yeah I am. I don't want this chance to slip by."

"Chill dude at least let him have a week of freedom before going after him. The first day he is here Kendall? Really?" Carlos watched as Kendall thought about it.

"Fine you're right it would be way too forward to ask him out today. Can I at least hit on him?" Kendall started to flash his puppy eyes at his friend.

"Sure but don't lay it on too thick, let him get the hint that you want him, but don't drown him." Kendall smiled and started to pick up his pace.

Carlos shook his head while he walked behind the blond. His life was about to get interesting.

* * *

After having lunch, with what he guesses his new group of friends, he was left to survive on his own in three long boring classes. During his last class his thoughts began to wander to a certain green eyed blond. At lunch he noticed Kendall made sure to stand beside him, that their hands brushed against each other. When their eyes met Kendall would give a small smile before giving a wink. Logan noticed that when the blond laughed or smiled real big, a dimple would appear and he was a sucker for dimples. The bell rang to let class out and Logan collected his thoughts and belonging before heading out the door. He sighed and shifted his backpack as he walked to the office. "Dude buses are the other way." Logan turned around and shrugged at Carlos.

"I don't ride the bus, I drive. I need to get a parking decal." At this statement Carlos' eyes seem to bug out.

"No shit! Dude can you give me a lift home I hate the freaking buses. Please I'll give you-" He dug through his pockets and came out with lent and a couple pieces of string. Carlos shook his head and threw the items over his shoulder. "I will give you brownies when we reach my place."

Logan laughed. "Dude you don't have to give me anything but brownies do sound awesome about now since I didn't eat. Come on." He started walking away but stopped when he noticed he was walking alone. "You coming?"

"I just remembered Kendall. He is probably gonna flip if I don't get on the bus."

"Call him I'll give him a lift home too."

"Sweet!" Carlos pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Kendall's number. "Dude get off the bus and head to the office. No. Yes I'm serious. Just get off the bus."

Logan started walking once again to the office this time Carlos at his heels. When they arrived at the office the receptionist smiled. "Hello Carlos shouldn't you be on the bus?" He shook his head and pointed at Logan. "Riding home with him."

Logan gave a small smile before pulling out his wallet. "I need a parking decal and a locker. Also I need to get my books for my classes." The receptionist smiled at him before pulling out a receipt book and a parking decal.

"Alright it is five dollars for the locker and fifty for the parking decal, also I need your license, proof of insurance and registration." Logan gave her the sixty bucks and pulled out his papers from his bag. "Ok I've got to go scan this real quick and then you're all set I'll call for Miss Burgess to help you with your books."

The door to the office opens and Kendall walks his jaw clenched. "Want to tell me why I got off the only mode of transportation to my house?" Kendall looked at Carlos before looking at Logan then back at Carlos.

"Well Logan is gonna take us home, he has a license and a car. Pretty awesome huh." Kendall groaned and rubbed his forehead before sitting down in a vacant chair.

"Here you are. Place the decal in your front window so the guard at the gate can see it." The receptionist gave him back everything plus the decal. "Miss Burgess will be here shortly." She offered a smile then went back to typing on her computer.

Carlos and Logan sat down next to Kendall. "So before I drop anyone off I need food or I will die. Any drive-thru's around here?"

Both Kendall and Carlos thought for a second before shaking their head. "Carlos is pretty close by but there is a gas station that has some awesome slushies and depending on who is there the sandwiches are good too."

"I guess we'll stop there if only to get a candy bar."

"Logan Mitchell?" All three boys stood up and followed the old librarian out the office door.

* * *

"Man I forgot she smells funny."

"Carlos seriously just for that comment alone you get back seat." Logan smirked as Carlos started to pout.

"So which car is yours Logan." The brunette pointed to the blue Mazda. Both boys stopped with their mouth opened. "Seriously?"

Logan nodded and continued to the car unlocking it with his remote. Once by the side he opened his door and threw his bag to the back. "Are you guys coming?"

Both boys ran to the car and clambered inside. Logan chuckled and started up the car putting it into drive he looked over at Kendall. "So you're gonna have to give me directions."

Kendall nodded and commenced giving directions. While Logan kept his eyes on the road, Kendall was raking his eyes all over the boys body. His hair was gravity defying sticking straight up but looked soft to touch. His skin was pale and smooth with no blemishes, just waiting to be touched. Muscle was hinted at when he flexed his arm, unknowingly stretching the shirt over his bicep. Kendall pulled his eyes away from the boy driving and looked out the window. "Alright the gas station is gonna be coming on up on your right."

The car pulled in and quickly parked. All three boys got out and headed inside after Logan locked the doors. Carlos and Kendall went straight the the slushie machine and started mixing their favorite flavors. Logan wandered down the aisles snatching up a bag of cheddar and sour cream chips, a Zero candy bar, and a bag of gummy sharks. He then made his way to sodas. His eyes traveled across labels quickly before his lips turned up into a smile. "Holy shit."

"What?"

Logan turned and looked at Kendall who was now busily sucking down his slushie. "Just something from my past." He reached for a bottle of Fruitopia(1). "I use to chug this down when I was little but after awhile I stopped seeing it in the stores." Kendall looked at the bottle and took a breath.

"Oh yeah I remember that! They stopped producing that in the US because of lagging sales. You should probably check the date on that." Logan quickly checked the date and smiled. "Its still good!"

Kendall shrugged and looked at the sales clerk before heading back to the slushie machine(2). Logan rolled his eyes and followed him. After paying for their stuff the trio made their way back to the car and hopped in. "So Carlos' place first right?" Logan began to back out as his two new friend agreed with him. Kendall once again took charge of the direction and they ended up quickly at Carlos' house. Kendall got out and opened the door to let out energetic boy.

"Hey you guys want to come in for a bit? I did promise you those brownies Logan!" Carlos puffed out his bottom lip in a fake pout. Kendall laughed at Carlos before looking at Logan who was putting the car into park. Carlos turned and began walking to his front door.

* * *

**(1)I was a Fruitopia addict when I was little so it made me sad when it just disappeared on me**. **I was thinking of it the other day and looked it up they do still make it but only in Canada and I think Australia. I wish they still made it here  
**

**(2) Some clerks yell at you if you get a slushie, drink most of it and then go back for a refill. Which is why I always look at where the clerk is at before I go get mine.**

**Anyway I hoped you enjoyed the chapter I know I did. The first day is almost over and then time will be flying more smoothly. Till next time! ~D **


	4. After School Fun

Kendall watched as Logan took in his surroundings. The living room was filled with the all sorts of electronics. There was a 40 inch plasma tv hanging above a massive surround sound system. All three major gaming systems, Xbox, Wii and Playstation. On the right wall three computer desk were lined up with 3 mac computers. Movies and video games lined the small wall next to the couch. To Kendall this was his second home, it wasn't anything new to him so he plopped down on the couch.

"Wow nice set up you got here." Logan nodded at Carlos while his eyes scanned through the movie selection. Carlos couldn't help but grin. He was proud of his living room and how it always made people stop in awe.

"How bout I go get those brownies." Carlos quickly left the living room and entered the kitchen. His thoughts went to what he witnessed at lunch. Kendall was actually subtle with his flirting with Logan. The small hand touching, the quick check overs. That wasn't really the problem it was Camille. The girl had been watching Kendall the whole time slowly getting a bit irked at all the touches. Carlos knew he had to set his friend loose. Although he thought it was a bit whorish to ask a new person out their first week let alone first day he didn't want Kendall to loose his chance. "Hey Kendall come help me out man!"

He started to go through his cabinet as Kendall walked in looking a bit confused. "Why do you need my help with getting brownies?" The blond watched as his friend ignored him and continues to search for the missing brownies. He sighed and walked to the refrigerator and grabbed the box of brownies off the top of it. "Here you go now if you mind I have a short brunette to flirt with." When he turned to leave Carlos grabbed his arm.

"Look." Carlos sighed and looked up at his friend. "I know I said to wait to ask him out but I saw Camille checking him out at lunch. Watch your back around her you know how she can be."

Kendall nodded. "Thanks Carlitos." He moved back into the living room and sat down next to Logan. He ran the information through his mind once again. Camille was gunning for his man that was not acceptable at all! He would have to watch his back around her. They had been friends since they were little but when they liked the same person it was all out war. Camille was beautiful, smart, and very devious the worst competition ever. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You alright Kendall?" Logan leaned closer to the blond and nudge his shoulder with his. Kendall looked at him finally realizing he was there.

"Uh yeah. Just found out some news nothing to worry about."

"Alright then." Logan looked around the living room and then to the door Carlos disappeared through. "Is he making the brownies from scratch?"

"No he is probably stuffing his face." Kendall twisted in his seat and yelled for Carlos to bring the brownies. Not more then five seconds Carlos arrived with the brownies and his mouth filled with food.

"You look like a chipmunk... or a squirrel." Logan tilted his head to the side and smiled. "I'ma start calling you Squirrely!"

Kendall started to crack up imagining Carlos as a small fat squirrel. Logan soon joined in with the laughter while Carlos gave them both a glare and swallowed his food.

"Screw you guys." Carlos threw the box of brownies on the coffee table then moving to pick out a movie. Kendall and Logan stopped laughing and looked at each other before silently moving off the couch. They both nodded and tackled Carlos to the floor. After fifteen minutes of wrestling Logan tapped out and watched the blond continue his assault. Kendall had Carlos pinned underneath him, the small boys legs locked between his. Logan was shown a nice view of the blond's ass. Although he usually like to bottom he could definitely see him pounding into that.

"Come on Ken I think you showed Squirrely whose boss." Kendall released Carlos' arms and fought back the blush that was threatening to spread across his cheeks. Afterward hearing Carlos groan from his weight he quickly got off and heading towards the couch where Logan was. Carlos got up and grabbed a random movie and put it in before joining the other boys on the couch. As the opening credits came on Logan shifted on the couch to get comfortable. He always laid down when he watched movies but with two other bodies on the couch that was impossible. Carlos grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

"What it wrong with you? Do you need to piss or something?" Logan rolled his eyes.

"If I had to piss I would have asked where the shitter was. I'm just trying to get comfortable. I usually lay down when I watch movies."

"Then freaking lay down then." Carlos pointed to the floor.

"I'm not laying on the floor its totally uncomfortable down there." Logan stared at Carlos like he grew two heads.

"Oh my goodness!" Carlos got off the couch and stretched out along the floor.

"Why are you on the floor its not like I can stretch out on here with Kendall here." Kendall who had been quietly watching the exchange got up and grabbed Logan's hand pulling him up as well. "What you doing Kendall?" Kendall ignored him and slid off his vans before laying down on the couch and waved him down.

"Come on the couch can easily hold both of us." Logan looked down at Kendall before sliding off his shoes and climbing on the couch. He resisted the urge to shiver when his back met Kendall's chest. Kendall had grabbed the throw pillow for his own use and lifted his arm so Logan could use it for his pillow. The brunette settled in letting Kendall's body heat relax his body and his scent relax his mind. His nerves flared when Kendall put his free arm around his waist. Logan soon felt Kendall's lips near his ear his breath tickling the small hairs on his neck. "Calm down I'm not going to do anything to you unless you want me to. Do you want me to do anything Logan?"

This time Logan couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his back. He swallowed before he slowly shook his head. This was his first time getting hit on by a guy... a really hot guy at that. Hearing a throat being cleared he moved his line of vision to Carlos who was looking at them with a brow raised. "Can we please start the movie already?"

Kendall laughed then nodded, settling back into the couch his arm still around the brunette laying next to him. Carlos pressed play and settled back down on the floor after snatching a brownie. As they watch the movie Logan found he couldn't concentrate on the movie due to a certain blond running his fingers along the hem on his shirt. When the fingers finally managed to get under the shirt the brunettes breath hitched. Finger tips danced along his skin making his muscles jump and spasm underneath. The further north the fingers went the further his shirt went up revealing his happy trail.

Behind Logan, Kendall eyes were enjoying the view. His heart started to pound when he heard Logan's breath hitch because of what he was doing. As the beginning of the brunettes ribs came into view he stopped and started to lightly drag his fingers down. The blond smiled when fingers can into contact with the line of hair leading further south. He felt Logan push his ass back toward him and had to bite back a moan. He forced his eyes off the patch of hair and looked up at Logan's face. Kendall noticed that the brunette had his bottom lip trapped between his pearly whites. His eyes were darker, laced with lust. They stared at each other for what seems like hours before they were interrupted by Carlos screaming at the tv.

"NO GO THE OTHER WAY! HE'S GONNA KILL YOU!" Carlos jumped up and waved his hands.

Logan and Kendall began to laugh at Carlos' antics. The front opened and Kendall reluctantly pulled down Logan's shirt and sat up. When Logan went to sit up the blond pushed him down and placed the brunettes feet on his lap. Logan looked at him confused but then Kendall smiled at him then turned his attention to the tv. A man wearing a police officer uniform entered the living room and looked at the three teenagers.

"Hey Papi."

'Hey Mr. Garcia." Logan looked at the man and gave a small wave.

"Carlos who is your friend?"

"Oh yeah! Papi this is Logan he just moved here from Texas. Logan this is my dad." Logan got up and walked over to shake the mans hand.

"Hello Mr. Garcia." He must of caught the man off guard because he kind of stared at his hand for a minute before taking his hand.

"Nice to meet you son. Nice manners you got." Logan smiled before he nodded.

"Mom and dad are strict if they ever found out I was rude that would be bad." The officer smiled at him before ruffling his hair then turned his attention to Carlos.

"You do your homework yet?" Carlos shook his head. "Remember you fail your classes you don't get to play hockey."

"Yes Papi I know."

"Well I just came to get a bite to eat before heading back out. Have fun you guys." With that Mr. Garcia moved to the kitchen. Kendall slipped on his shoes and looked at Carlos.

"I got to get home man. I'll see you tomorrow alright?" Carlos walked over and grabbed his hand and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Later dude." Carlos looked at Logan. "You taking him or you staying?"

"I'll take him since we did kidnap him off the bus." Logan moved to put on his shoes. When he was done he moved to Carlos and received a bear hug like Kendall before leaving with the blond. He unlocked his car doors and settled in the drivers seat. He looked over at the blond buckling his seat belt before starting the car.

"Where to oh Knight?" Kendall chuckled before giving directions. Soon enough the blue Mazda pulled into the driveway of the Knight residence. Kendall looked over at Logan and smiled. "What?"

"I don't remember you eating a brownie over at Carlos' place."

"I don't think I did." Logan tilted his head Kendall went through his pockets and laughed when the blond pulled out a brownie. "Thanks for saving me one."

"No problem Logie. Well I got to go." Kendall sighed and opened his door but didn't get out. "I hope you had a great first day." He got out and headed to the back of the car and waited for Logan to pop the trunk. He grabbed his belongings and shut the trunk before moving the drivers window. Logan rolled down the window. "I'll see ya tomorrow Logan." With that said Kendall bent down and pressed a kiss to the brunettes cheek then quickly turned and left. Logan watch the blond disappear into the house before closing his window and backing out the drive.

The ride back to his house was made in silence. He found himself going through the motions, while his thoughts were going a mile a minute. He didn't know how long he would be here in this town. Did he really want a relationship? What if things didn't go well with the blond. What would happen when everyone found out he was bi. Would they only focus that he liked guys like all the other schools did. The train of thoughts were interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey short stack!"

"Hey James." Logan rolled his eyes at his best friend even though he couldn't see it.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me. You know you love me!" A bit shock Logan looked around him.

"What are you psychic? Anyway what do you want?" Logan walked up the stairs to his room and threw his backpack to the side. He kicked off his shoes and belly flopped on the bed.

"No not psychic I just know you too well. I just wanted to know how the first day of school was and if I needed to fly out there to kick someones ass."

"The first day was actually pretty good. I have three new friends already." Of course James had to cut him off.

"You're trying to replace me already damn! Are any of them cute?"

"Yeah there is Kendall and then there's Camille. Carlos is cute in like a brother way." Logan rolled onto his back and began to stare at his ceiling.

"So tell me about Kendall and Camilla."

"Her name is Camille. Anyway Camille is I think the same height as me long brown hair, beautiful brown eyes and nicely shaped. She wants to be an actress. She actually plans on moving out to L.A one day to go for her dreams. Now Kendall he is tall actually around your height if he didn't slouch. He has a slightly muscular build, dirty blond hair, green eyes that are amazing! He plays hockey, he wants to play professionally when he graduates."

"Oh wow Camille sounds cool to me. Kendall sounds like he would be cool to hang out with. It also sounds like you already have a crush on him."

Logan couldn't fight the blush that came to his face. He could never hide anything from James.

"Yeah I do plus I'm pretty sure he likes me too."

"What makes you say that?

"Well at lunch he kept touching me, like brushing his hand against mine. Then after school we kinda chilled at Carlos' for a bit and then things heated up."

"Heated up how?"

"He ran his fingers over my stomach, my bare stomach mind you. Also he said and I quote! Calm down I'm not going to do anything to you unless you want me to. Do you want me to do anything Logan? End quote. I almost died!"

"Oh wow sounds like a keeper."

"I don't know James. I don't know how long I'm going to be here." Once again James cut him off.

"Have some fun Logan. You finally found a guy that's into you. Besides like you said you don't know how long you're going to be there. You might be there for a long while. Anyway short stack I got to go call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah that's cool. Talk to ya later bro."

"Later bro love ya." Logan ended the call and put his phone to charge. What in the world was he going to do? He turned over and closed his eyes eagerly waiting to see what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

**Yay! I got it done! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you read it then tell me what you think of it. ~D**


	5. Dress Up? Down?

**Super super super SORRY for the long wait. I think its been almost month if not more. Terribly sorry! Just had a lot going on for a while. One brother got married the other one is about to get married and they are having a kid in October (sweetness my birth month too!) So I'm going to be a auntie soon! Woot woot. Plus I did have a bout of writers block but judging by this chapter it has been unblocked! *crosses fingers* Lets hope it doesn't happen again. I'm actually proud of myself because without this authors note this chapter is 8,188 words, by far my longer piece of work. I think I made it long to appease you guy cuz i feel super awful for making you wait. Anyways On with the story.**

**Dis: I don't own Hollister, Abercombie and Fitch, Hugo boss, Armani, and Wal-mart anything else I forgot hmmm I think I covered everything.  
**

* * *

Kendall woke up and groaned realizing that today would be a rough one. Rolling out of the bed he turned on his radio and started toward his closet and began to pull out clothes to wear. He settled on a black tee and light green flannel button up to go over with a pair of black jeans. He dropped the items on the bed before walking over to his dresser on the far wall and grab a pair of clean underwear and his towel that sitting on top the dresser. Sighing he gave his body a small stretch to get rid of the sleepiness still trying to claim him.

"Kendall its time to wake up sweetie!" The blond rolled his eyes as he opened his door and walked down the hall to the bathroom. Closing the door he put his towel and boxers on the counter top before turning to the toilet to relieve his bladder. There was knock on the door which he turn his head to.

"Hurry up Kendall I really got to go!" Kendall finished up and opened the door, his little sister Katie rushing by him and started to push him out.

"Hey don't think of stealing the shower I already got my stuff in there!" The door slammed in his face and he crossed his arms and leaned against the opposite wall.

"Ewww you didn't flush!" Kendall couldn't help but laugh at the distress in his sister voice.

"You didn't really give me time to." The blond closed his eyes while he waited for his sister to finish. When the door opened his sister glared at him before pushing past him toward her room.

"So not a morning person." He walked in and noticed his towel was moved his boxers were missing. Growling he started looking for them then finally lifted the lid of the toilet to find his boxers floating in the porcelain goddess. "DAMN IT KATIE!" He heard his sister laughing her room and he went to teach her lesson but his mom stood in his way blocking his path.

"Whatever she did get her back another time I can't be late today so please go take your shower already." Kendall wanted to argue but knew that she was right.

He turned and walked back into the bathroom and turned on the water for his shower. Eying the boxers in the toilet he decided he would be throwing them out. Taking the toilet bowl brush he fished them out and dropped them in the small waste basket near the sink. After that he quickly stripped off his sweats and t-shirt before hopping in the shower.

* * *

Logan got out the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist before walking over the sink and wiping the steam off the mirror. He glanced at his face and noticed that it didn't look the same. His normally pale skin held a bit more color and his eyes seemed to sparkle a bit. He smiled and decided that today was going to be a good day. He grabbed his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth while he heard Sherry moving in his room. After thoroughly brushing his teeth he did a quick floss and moved back to his room. He noticed that Sherry had laid some clothes out on his bed for him. His eyes scanned the outfit and he actually approved it.

He walked over the dresser and pulled out a pair of green boxers. He slipped them on before moving to the bed to put the clothes picked out. The brunette moved back to the bathroom and looked in the full length mirror to check his appearance. An old pair of blue denim jeans encased his legs and his torso wrapped in a long sleeve Abercombie shirt. Logan moved to the sink and reached for his favorite Hugo Boss cologne. With that done he quickly combed his hair and left the bathroom. Excited for the coming day possibilities he hurried through his room to collect his stuff and head out the door.

The brunette slid in his Mazda and started the engine. Checking his face in the mirror he couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm starting to act like James." The pretty boy, even though he was his best friend, should be considered a girl for all the grooming he did. The small boy backed out of his drive way and began his drive to school in silence. With his thoughts on a green eyed blond boy he didn't really notice Camille and ended up running directly into her. "Sorry Camille, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She offered a small smile before wrapping her arm around his.

"You smell just as amazing as you look Logan." Camille smiled to herself when she saw the blush on Logan's cheek. "So this Friday I'm having a party at my house since my parents will be away for the weekend. Do you want to come?" Seeing the slight hesitation on his face she decided to act quickly. "Kendall and Carlos will be there so you won't be alone. And of course you will have me around."

Logan thought about it for a minute before slowly nodding his head. "Yeah I guess I can go. There won't be any drugs or alcohol there will there?"

"Nope absolutely not!" She acted appalled at him even thinking there would be that stuff there.

He inwardly flinched at her high pitched voice. "Just have to make sure. My parents would kill me if they found I went to one of those parties."

Just then they heard Carlos yelling down the hall, running toward them. When he reached them he bent over panting trying to catch his breath before straightening out and waving his hand. "Hiya guys. What ya doing?"

"I was just telling Logan about the party at my place this Friday." Carlos grinned before jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that Logan! It would be awesome if you can come. Kendall and I are going."

"Calm down Squirrely, Camille already told me that you two were gonna be there." Camille raised a brow at the Squirrely comment before shrugging and looking at Carlos.

"Hey where is Kendall?" The energetic boy stopped and scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know I haven't seen him yet. He'll be here though you know how he is with his attendance." Camille nodded before pulling out her cell and checking the time.

"Well I got to go, got to hit the locker before first period later taters!"

Logan was about to say 'See you in gym' when arms wrapped around his waist from behind and hoisted him up in the air. He turned his head and saw Kendall was the person holding him. "Put me down Kendall!"

The blond laughed before setting him back on the ground. "Sorry was just to happy to see you. Had a feeling that you weren't real and it was all a freakishly long and realistic dream last night. Anyway Camille you still having the party Friday right? You're not gonna get all goody two shoes on us again and leave us hanging right?"

Camille narrowed her eyes at him. "I didn't get all goody two shoes my parents were on their way back home earlier then expected!"

Kendall rolled his eyes at her before looking at Logan. "We should get to our lockers before class starts eh Logie." At the nickname Logan blushed, Camille glared daggers at the blond and Carlos bit back a smile.

"Uh yeah that would be wise. See you later Camille." He gave her a small wave before wandering off down the hall toward his locker. Kendall was about to follow when Camille grabbed his wrist.

"What the hell was that Kendall?"

"Well it seems like I called Logan, Logie."

"So its like that huh." Camille flipped her hair over her shoulder and tossed him a smirk. "I won't back down Kendall."

"Bring it Cami cause this time I won't go easy on you, best friend or not."

"Good then it starts right now." Camille ran off in the direction Logan went. Carlos glanced at Kendall who was standing there smirking after Camille.

"See Kendall I told you yesterday to watch your back."

"Yeah I know Carlos."

"Look I know I made you promise to be subtle but go for it." Kendall looked at him confused before smacking his forehead.

"Shit I forgot about that." At Carlos' look Kendall bit the corner of his lip and shuffled his feet. "I may have not been so subtle after you told me about Camille in the kitchen."

"What did you do Ken?"

"I started to stroke his-" At Carlos raised hand he stopped.

"I don't even want to know anymore." Kendall laughed before he started to walk to his locker.

"I only stroked his stomach and did the eye fucking thing on your couch."

"Well I guess that's not too bad. WAIT! On my couch! Man are you kidding me? Seriously?" He started to pout while Kendall grabbed his books.

"Yeah man you're lucky it didn't turn to an actual fuck fest. You might have been invited." At his friends sickly look the blond burst out laughing as he entered his classroom and took his seat in the back next to Logan.

"So Logan I was wondering what you were doing on Thursday?" Kendall looked at the small brunette with a bit of hope.

"Nothing that I can think of probably doing whatever homework we get assigned. Why?"

"Well I thought we could hang out. Maybe help each other pick out what to wear to Camille's party." The teacher walked in and started writing their assignment for the day on the board.

"Sure sounds like it would fun." Kendall resisted the urge to pump his fist in the air in victory.

Carlos watched the conversation out the corner of his eye and smiled when he saw Kendall's arm twitch. He knew his friend had just resisted the urge to pump his fist in the air. The boys started to take notes and complete the assignment given to them as thoughts raced through all their minds.

Second period bombed for Logan, Kendall and Carlos had the class next door. He was alone in this class so he pulled out his cell phone to text the one person who would always text back.

_Cho pretty boi hows it hangin ~L_

_U did not just call me pretty boi n act all surfer on me! ~J_

_Sorry just this class is so boring ~L_

_xD where is ur lover boi ~J_

_Class next door to me why? ~L_

_Jus wonderin is all. So ur bday is comin up wat do u want so I can send it 2 u? ~J_

_Logan thought about it and shrugged to himself._

_I honesty don't know. Just get me whatever... Just nothing cuda please! ~L_

_Hey! cuda is amazing! O_O I kno exactly what 2 get u! I am amazing! ~J_

_So... what cha getting me? ~L_

_I can't n won't tell u since it will be a big n amazing n perfect surprise! ~J_

_Hmm whats big amazing and perfect. O.o is it a replica of your penis? j/k you're tiny so that can't be it ~L_

_The bell rang and Logan grabbed his stuff to meet the guys out in the hall when he received a new text._

_-_-" u won't think its tiny when its in ur mouth gagging u bitch ~J_

Logan started to laugh as he closed the text.

"Who were you texting Logie?" Kendall couldn't stop the question before it slipped out. Simply put jealously and curiosity both got the best of him.

"Oh just my friend James. He has been my best friend since I remember. He is always there when I need him." Kendall nodded before he said goodbye to Carlos and Logan and headed to his next class.

Carlos and Logan began to make their way to the other side of the school. Carlos gave the brunette a small hug before heading to his class leaving Logan to enter the gym by himself. The brunette made his way to the locker room and changed into his black shorts and gray t-shirt which were the uniform for all gym type classes. He made his way to the main floor and sat on the floor with the rest of the kids until the teacher took attendance and gave them their instructions. Kids started to leave the gym heading to different areas of the school as some stayed behind and started to run around the gym before picking up basketballs to play.

It was a free day after you did the small run around the gym which Logan completed quickly. He made his way to the bleachers and sat down next to a waiting Camille.

"Did you even run today?" The girl shook her head before leaning back to rest against the the row behind her.

"You're good runner and you're not even breathing that hard. You must have some good stamina." She lowered her lids to give him a smoldering look. Logan shifted in his seat and looked away licking his lips.

"I run a lot, well more like use to. I actually been thinking of taking it up again."

"So big question, do you dance?"

Logan swallowed before looking at Camille again glad that she was looking at him like a human and not like he was a piece of meat. "Nope I have two left feet."

"Well I am more then willing to teach you how to dance."

"I don't know plenty of people have tried to teach me, it didn't work out so well."

"Nonsense! You will love dancing with me I promise you that. Tell you what on Thursday you can come over and we'll go over some moves together."

Logan smiled and nodded but remembered he was hanging with Kendall that day. "Oh wait I can't on Thursday I'm hanging out with Kendall then."

Camille felt her eye twitch but shook her head. "Oh really that's great! Do you know what you guys are going to do?"

"Just hang out and figure out what to wear to your party."

Camille smiled to herself before the teacher told them to hit the showers. Meeting up at the entrance to the gym Logan and Camille talked about the upcoming party and who was going to be there. Logan, of course knew none of these people but nodded excitedly as they continued to walk to lunch. At ramp Kendall was waiting for them already.

"Wow that was fast Kendall in a hurry to eat?" Camille looked over at her friend slash enemy for the moment.

"No just waiting here enjoying the view." Kendall smirked as he watched Logan blush under his gaze.

"Yo guys what it do?" Carlos appeared behind Logan and Camille smiling widely at his group of friends.

"Why don't you guys get your food me and Logan will wait for you to get back before talking about the party again." Kendall looked at Carlos and he nodded.

"Nah Kendall you can stay here I think the lunch lady will spit in my food if you come with me. I'll just get the food without you."

"Thanks Carlitos!" Kendall leaned against the wall and watched Camille give him a dirty look.

"So I hear you and Logan are hanging out on Thursday?"

"Yeah and today as well." Logan whipped his head up from he backpack and stood looking at Kendall as if he grew a second head.

"Really what you are going to do?"

"Well Camille since you really want to know... I don't know yet but it will be fun." Kendall smirked at her.

"Ugh whatever so Logan I was thinking, at the party can I be your first dance partner." It was Camille turn to smirk when Kendall narrowed his eyes at her.

"Um sure Camille that would be great that way I can get some dancing under my belt." Kendall tilted his head when he heard that and knew what he and Logan and possibly Carlos would be doing today.

Carlos wandered up with two huge trays filled of food. "I think I should really go through the line by myself for now on I mean look at what I got!"

Kendall and Carlos bumped fist before digging in.

The rest of the day was a blur for Logan. The boring classes after lunch went by surprisingly quick and so was the ride to Kendall's house after dropping off Carlos. The blond dragged him inside and Logan did a quick scan of the lower rooms before being pulled up the stairs. "So what exactly are we doing Kendall?"

"We, lil Logie will teach you some dance moves. Just the basics and what not, nothing too hard." When they reached his room he stopped. "Sorry if my room seems a bit messy was in a rush this morning because of my sister."

"You have a sister?" Logan smiled at him before following the tall boy inside.

"Yup my baby sister. She pretty alright for the most part, the other part she can be a total bitch. I have to bribe her most of the time for stuff she should already be doing. Plus this morning she threw my boxers in the toilet! My favorite pair of boxers!" The brunette couldn't help but laugh at his friends distress. "So Logan today and today only! We shall teach you to... grind." Kendall's bushy brow wiggled for effect making Logan laugh at bit more before he remembered what grinding was.

"Are you sure? I mean isn't that like advanced for a beginner like me?"

"You would think so but its actually the simplest dance move known to man!" Kendall ignored his friends protest and turned on his radio quickly changing it to a hip hop station. A strong beat pounded through the speakers and Kendall grinned before spinning around and grabbing the brunettes hand and pulling him up. "So I'm going to first show you how to do it then I want you to try it alright?" The brunette slowly nodded before Kendall spinned him around so his back was facing his front. Hands gripped his hips lightly before slowly pulling him back.

The small brunette felt a blush stain his cheeks as Kendall's hands seemed to caress his hips. Wet heat burned the back of his neck before Kendall brushed his lips against the shell of his ear. "Relax Logie I'll take real good care of you. Now rock your hips back against mine in time with the beat." The small brunette slowly nodded not really hearing the music solely focusing on the boy behind him. When he felt Kendall press against his ass he pushed back his hips. A smile came to his lips when he heard the blond hiss behind him. "Nicely done Logie but don't be afraid to lean back fully like this." Kendall slipped his right hand up from his hip over his stomach and stopped it over his heart and pushed him back. With his back resting on the blonds chest the small boy felt every movement he made.

Logan couldn't stop the images shooting through his mind as Kendall pressed his whole body against his, still in tune with the beat coming from the radio. He closed his eyes and reacted to Kendall's movement completely ignoring the radio and pressed back harder against the blond. The hand that had pressed him back moved down to his stomach before briefly sliding over his crotch then back to his hip. Instantly his member started to harden in his jeans. Unknown to Logan, Kendall was smirking as he rolled his hips into the boy in front of him. The blond moved his left hand from Logan's hip and let it wander under his shirt to tease the skin of his abs. Upon hearing the small boys breath hitch his hand withdrew and came back to rest on his hip.

Biting his lip Kendall pulled himself away from the boy when the song changed. "Alright Logan now its your turn." The brunette turned around and waited for the blond to do the same. Pulling the blond back he couldn't help the small moan that escaped him when the blonds ass made contact with his erection. He felt the taller boy shudder and roll his hips back against him again in time with beat. Slowly Logan started to grind back after he caught his breath. _Damn Kendall has a nice ass_. _Time for a lil payback. _The brunette moved his hands to the blond hips before moving them in separate directions. The left hand went down to cup his crotch, smiling to himself when he felt the blonds cock swell in his hand. He trailed his right hand up under the blonds shirt. Hearing a small moan bubble out the blond throat his fingertip traced the outlines of his abs before moving up to tweak a nipple.

Kendall moans as he worked his ass against the the obvious erection that Logan was sporting. He didn't think that the brunette would respond as well as he did. When the hand on his crotch began to move he groaned and felt his hips thrust into it of it own free will. _"Damn Logie that's so good." _

"Glad you think so." Kendall blushed realizing he did his talking his thoughts thing again. Knocked out of his trance by his embarrassment he heard the door downstairs open and his sister running upstairs.

"Shit!" He reluctantly pulled Logan's hand away and moved from the boy. "My mom and sister are home." Logan looked to the door his eyes widening with a bit of fear and Kendall bit his lip to keep himself in check. The expression shouldn't have turned him on but it did. Quickly he pushed Logan on his bed and grabbed two books from his book bag and threw one at Logan.

The door to his bedroom opened and his mom stepped in. "Kendall whose car is that in the driveway?" Kendall looked up from his book to his mom.

"Logan's" He pointed to the small brunette beside him who was slightly blushing.

"Hello Logan." Mama Knight smiled kindly at the bed laying on the bed. He waved at her from the safety of the bed.

"Hi Mrs. Knight."

"Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Um." He looked quickly at Kendall before looking back at Mama Knight. "Actually I have to be leaving soon but perhaps on Thursday?"

"Sure thing. I'll let you get on with studying." With that she walked out at and closed the door. At the sound of her retreating footsteps both boys sighed and fell against the bed.

"That was close, good thinking Kendall."

"No problem." Kendall scratched the back of his neck and risked a glance at Logan who was smoothing his shirt down. "So um how are we going to do Thursday?"

"Doggy style." At Kendall's raised eyebrow in confusion Logan waited until he he thought about it and laughed. "After school we'll go to my house pick out an outfit for me there then after that come here. I guess pick out an outfit for you and maybe practice some more dance moves eat dinner then I'll be on my way home." He shrugged his shoulders after stating the plan.

"Alright sounds cool well we should get you home." Kendall got up his hormones finally calmed down. Logan stood up after him and followed the blond to the front door and to the car.

"Thanks for the small lesson, I had fun learning." He pressed a kiss to the blonds cheek before quickly hopping in his car and pulling out. Kendall stood there with a goofy grin on his face before shaking his head and heading inside to do his laundry.

* * *

To Logan it felt like they had completely skipped Wednesday. He couldn't remember anything from it except the glares that Camille kept giving Kendall when he got to close to him. It was finally Thursday and the small brunette was impatiently waiting for the final bell to ring and it was only first period. Half way during the class a small piece of paper was thrown on his desk.

**This class blows and not in a good way ;)**

_Only Kendall._ Logan rolled his eyes and looked at the teacher before scribbling down a response and chucking it back at Kendall.

_**What class doesn't blow? So you ready for today? **_ Kendall grinned at the note and wrote back.

**Fuck yeah! So you coming to school tomorrow? I know Carlos is gonna skip.**

_**Yeah I'm coming got to keep my perfect attendance! Why is Carlos skipping.**_

**Some shit about preparing for the upcoming night.**

_**So he is gonna jack off so he doesn't blow a load prematurely if he gets with someone? **_Kendall let a small chuckle out earning a glare from the teacher.

**That is mean Logie and I really don't know maybe?**

_**Yeah you're right that was mean. Bad Logie xD anyway who ever gets with Carlos will be lucky.**_

**You are a bad boy Logie I might have to spank you after school :) but you're sweet too so it might just a be a rough grope**_**.**_

_**Aww I was kinda looking forward to a spanking from you! Damn got to work a little harder at being bad. **_

Kendall shifted in his seat as he read the words, arousal hitting him hard. He didn't mean for the note to go this way. He was only trying to tease Logan a bit and now he found himself getting hot under the collar. How the hell did that happen? _Sneaky little bastard_. As he was about to write a response the bell rang and he gathered his stuff. Logan and Carlos were already at the door talking when he walked up.

"Ah so I was right!" Logan laughed a little to himself when Carlos started to blush.

"Whatever brain boy I'm going to class." Carlos quickly turned and started to walk away.

"I'm sorry Squirrely!" The small brunette chased after his friend and grabbed his arm to stop him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. One of my old friend use to do it that's why I know about it."

"I really wish you would stop calling me squirrely." Carlos bowed his head in embarrassment when a cute girl walked by laughing at the boys.

"How about I only call you that out of school." The latino sighed and nodded before walking to his next class.

Kendall bit his lip to keep himself from laughing at his friend pathetic figure. Logan poked his side causing him to squeak and turn to him. "Yes?"

"Tell Carlos I said sorry and I won't call him Squirrely anymore. Try to perk him up I feel kinda bad."

"Don't worry Logie I got it. Now get your ass to class before you get a tardy." When Logan turned to go to class Kendall slapped his ass then quickly made his own way to class not daring to look back at the small brunette.

* * *

Logan entered his class his cheek dusted pink from embarrassment. He sat down and laid his head on his desk. _I can't believe he did that! In the hall where anyone could see!_ Logan let out a groan then jumped a bit when his pocket vibrated. Sliding the phone open he looked around and noticed that the teacher was writing something on the board. He glanced down and noticed that it was James.

_Hey Logan! ~J_

_Why are you texting me? ~L_

_Oh now ure the only 1 who can text in his class -_-" ~J_

_No just not really like you to text first unless you got something important to say. ~L_

_Well I do got somethin 2 say! ~J_

_O.o Well what is it? ~L_

_I r gettin a tat! ~J_

_You're getting a tattoo? Where and what of? ~L_

_My bicep its gonna go around like barbed wire but with music notes. ~J_

_Music notes? ~L_

_Yep I'm thinking of which song I should put. Its only gonna be the opening notes ~J_

_Why the opening notes. Why not the notes of the chorus or any of the verses? ~L_

_You're right, I guess it depends on the song I pick. Anyway g2g ttyl 3 ~J_

Logan shook his head and looked at the time and saw that there was two minutes left of class. He should really text James more often in his classes. _I wish he was here it sucks not having him around to mess with. _When the bell rung he grabbed his back pack and headed out the door to find Kendall and Carlos laughing in the hall. Catching their attention Logan walked up and looked at Carlos.

"So we cool?"

"Damn straight man!" Carlos drew him into a hug be quickly withdrew when he saw Kendall give him a glare.

"Alright lets get to class people!" Logan looked at both Kendall and Carlos and started to push them in their appropriate direction.

Entering the gym Logan looked around for Camille who was talking to a tall blond girl. He watched from a distance not wanting to interrupt the conversation they were having. Camille happened to look over and him and waved him to come over. Slowly he made his way over and smiled at the two girls. Camille threw her arms around him and gave him a tight hug before releasing him and turning him to face the blond.

"Logan this is Mercedes, Cedes this is Logan." The blond gave him a big smile as Logan returned it and waved. "Logan is new here just moved here from Texas."

"Wow must be way different here then there huh." Logan nodded. He couldn't really explain it but he was getting weird vibes from the blond in front of him.

"Are you new as well I haven't seen you in here before." Camille answered before Mercedes had a chance.

"Not really she just transferred back here from a neighboring school. At the beginning of the school year she moved out of the district and now she moved back. She is one of the most popular girls of the school. Right Mercedes?" The blond looked a bit ticked but nodded with a tight smile.

The teacher started to shout out the instructions for the day and the whole class groaned. Today was dodge ball day, a day only few people (people with grudges) liked. At the blow of the whistle balls started flying. Some people decided to bunch up together for protection while other threw themselves in front of balls in hopes of getting out so they didn't have to play any longer. Camille, Logan and Mercedes sat on the bleachers all three just walking off the court.

"So Logan are you single?" Camille whipped her head toward Mercedes when she asked.

"Uh yeah I am." Logan cursed himself mentally after talking. _Now shes gonna try to get with me. Why didn't I just say I'm with someone._

"Really are people blind? You are such a cutie." She leaned in closer to him.

"Hey Cedes come with me to bathroom?" Camille stood her shoulder were tense but Mercedes didn't notice since she was still looking at Logan.

"We'll be back cutie." The blond girl winked at him before standing and walking with Camille to the bathroom. Logan sat there slowly relaxing now that Mercedes was gone. The girl freaked him out. It was like she wanted to eat him or something. The brunette was broken out of his thoughts when a kid ran into the gym.

"FIGHT!" All the kids in the gym stopped what they were doing and ran out into the small hall to witness it. Logan slowly followed and then pushed his way up to the front. In the middle of the circle was Camille and Mercedes grabbing each others hair. They were screaming insults at each other while pulling the others hair. Camille manage to free one of her hands free and punched Mercedes in the stomach. The blond retaliated with a knee to the brunettes stomach. The gym teacher forced his way through the crowd and pulled the two girls apart.

"Stop it right now ladies. Both of you will be heading to the principles office right now! Everyone else back in the gym and continue playing." All the kids groaned and returned to the gym Logan included. After fifteen minutes the bell for lunch rang and the kids rushed out of the gym. Logan made his way to the ramp alone and waited for Carlos and Kendall to show up.

"Hey Logie! Uh where is Camille?" Kendall looked around before settling his eyes on Logan again.

"Hey guys!" Carlos rushed up behind Logan and slung his arm around the brunette shoulders. "Where is Camille?"

"She is at the principles office." At the looks from his friends Logan continued. "She got into a fight with a girl named Mercedes."

"Oh shit! Did Camille whip her ass." Carlos removed his arm and hopped up and down excitedly.

"She probably deserved it. Mercedes is such a whore." Kendall shook his head. "Wait what were they fighting about?"

"I don't know really. We were all talking then Camille asked her to go to the bathroom then some kid came in shouting fight. I went out and they were beating the shit out of each other."

"Wait Mercedes was talking to you?" Kendall curled his hand into a fist.

"Yeah Camille introduced us." Logan looked at Kendall confused. "Why?"

Kendall breathed in deeply before releasing it. "Mercedes will sleep with anything that has a pulse. Also she loves to fuck with people. If she knows you like someone she will purposely go after them too. Camille and Mercedes use to be tight but Cedes pulled that one on Cami and well it didn't end to well. They are trying to repair their friendship but I guess something happened when Camille pulled her aside."

"Well that would explain the weird vibes and the feeling like she wanted to eat me."

"Speaking of eating I'm going to grab food Kendall you want some?" The blond nodded at the latino before he ran off.

"Logan watch yourself when you're around her alright." Logan nodded before pulling out a juice box and his food.

Camille didn't show up to lunch so the boys just went on with out her. In his final class Mercedes entered and headed over to the teacher. Logan inwardly groaned and he bowed his head when she made eye contact with him. She made his way to the back and sat down behind him. Throughout the class Logan felt her eyes on him. As soon as the bell rang Logan grabbed his bag and ran for the door.

Kendall was already waiting for him by his car with Carlos. As the brunette came in his field of vision the blond knew something was wrong.

"She is in my last class!" Logan looked between Kendall and Carlos.

"Just ignore her dude." Carlos rolled his eyes and pointed to the car. "Unlock the door please" Rolling his eyes the brunette hit the button on his remote then moved toward the drivers seat.

"I ignored her the whole class. She has like these laser eyes or something I swear she was burning a hole in the back of my head." Carlos laughed from the back seat but quickly shut up when Logan glared at him in his rear view mirror.

They made their usual stop at the gas station before dropping off Carlos. As they drove to Logan house Kendall leaned over and turned on the radio. With the music on it made the trip more comfortable to Kendall. It calmed his nerves that seemed to jump whenever he thought Logan was looking at him. _Get a freaking grip Knight! _While he was internally fighting with himself to man up he didn't notice that the car stopped.

"Kendall? You gonna stay in the car?" Kendall shook his head and got out of the car and looked at the house. It was huge compared to his house the front lawn was well kept and had a variety of different flowers but not a wild rainbow. The walkway was outlined with the little bushes and on the porch was a small swing,a table and another chair. "Come on Kendall I don't want to be late for dinner at your place." Kendall nodded and followed the brunette to the house and inside. Just inside the house Logan stopped and took off his shoes then moved so Kendall could do the same. "Sherry doesn't like when people track in dirt." Just then a older woman came down the stairs.

"Master Mitchell I see you've brought a guest. Would you like me to bring up some snacks for you?" Logan looked at Kendall who was standing still in shock.

"Uh no Sherry that will be alright." He grabbed his frozen friend and lead him upstairs to his room. He glanced at Kendall who didn't seem to know what to do with himself. "Kendall are you alright man?"

"Yeah. Are your parents rich?" Kendall looked around Logan's room. He took in the big screen tv that was bigger then Carlos', the surround system, the gaming systems, everything. The blond especially took notice of the king size bed that was in the room. Kendall turned around and noticed that Logan was gone. "Logan?"

The brunette popped his head out his closet and looked at Kendall. "Yeah?" At the raised brow the blond was giving him he tried to remember what the blond asked him. "Oh um yeah kinda of were more like higher middle class, kind of borderline. My dad is a brain surgeon. My mom is a author and every now and then she writes a movie script." He waved Kendall over to the closet. "Come on we need to find me a outfit for the party tomorrow."

"I doubt there will be a party tomorrow if Camille's parents find out about the fight that happened today."

"Well just in case there still is a party tomorrow I want to be prepared." The blond entered the closet and gasped.

"Dude you could have yourself a freaking clothing store in here. Have you worn everything in here?" Kendall looked at the huge closet and eyed some of the labels. It went from Hollister, to Abercombie to freaking Armani. Kendall was started to feel like he didn't have the right to even be Logan friend. He went shopping for clothes maybe once a year and that was for school clothes at Wal-Mart.

"Nope some of these are my friends clothes. James is a bit of a shopaholic. If it weren't for him most of these clothes would not be here. I hate shopping unless its for books or electronics. I guess James is sort of my fashion consultant."

"So if James wasn't in the picture what would be in here." Logan shrugged and looked around.

"Probably none of this. Dockers and some Levi jeans and dress shirts maybe some sweater vests. Really without James I would totally look like a nerd."

"A sexy nerd. Anyway so what is his and what is yours?" Logan looked at the closet and sliced the clothing down the middle.

"The left is James and the right side is mine. Also my older clothes are in the dresser in the room."

"Damn you still have a lot of clothes." With that they started going through the closet.

About two hours later Kendall was beat. He now officially hated picking out clothes, he wanted to burn all of them that now littered the floor. He was laying face down on Logan's bed when Logan walked out of the bathroom.

"Ok last one. What do you think." Kendall lifted his head and felt his cock start to harden. Logan was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged not only his legs but his ass and crotch perfectly. A white belt was wrapped around his waist. The brunette had a tight white v neck shirt on underneath a black vest which had pinstripes on it. Around his neck was a simple silver chain then held a small cross. Kendall felt his eyes roam over the outfit again.

"I-" Kendall cleared his throat. "I like it... a lot."

Logan gave him a crooked smile before going back in to change back into his other clothes. Kendall rolled onto his back and pressed down on his crotch to ease some of the pressure. Logan came back out and he quickly withdrew he hand. "Hey Kendall if you want you can have some of James' clothes they don't fit me and I have no use for them."

Kendall raised a brow. "Wouldn't he be mad if his clothes go missing?"

"Its not like he is around and besides he has way more then enough clothes." Logan grabbed the blond and dragged him to the closet. "Anything you see that you want you can keep." Logan grabbed a suit case and placed it on the floor. "You can put them in this."

"Are you sure?" Logan nodded at him.

"Go ahead I'm gonna grab me a drink from downstairs you want anything?" Kendall shook his head no as his eyes looked over the garments still in the closet. He found a few graphic tees he liked and some jeans. When passing over over the hoodies he grabbed a few and a leather jacket. Logan came back in and looked in the suit case. "That's all you found so far?"

"Yeah don't get me wrong he has some nice stuff but not really my style."

"I know what you mean hence why some of my clothes have never been worn." Kendall nodded and looked at his cell phone his eyes widening at the time.

"Shit we got to go." Kendall grabbed the suitcase and followed Logan down the stairs. Sherry was waiting at the bottom holding out Logan's keys and wallet.

"Will you be having dinner when you get back Master Mitchell?"

"No I won't Sherry sorry!" The lady nodded and headed to the back of the house. The boys hopped in the car and pulled out of the drive way quickly.

They saw Mama Knight standing in the doorway when they pulled up. Kendall swallowed and looked at Logan. "I hope she doesn't kill us." Then they both got out Kendall making sure to grab both his backpack and the suitcase.

"Kendall why are you boys late? Dinner has been ready for 20 minutes now it starting to get cold." Kendall quickly kissed her cheek and smiled at her but before he could say anything Logan spoke.

"Sorry Mrs. Knight we lost track of time while Kendall was helping me out with something personal. I'm sorry." Mama Knight soften her expression and ushered the boys inside pulling them both to the kitchen where Katie was seating frustrated.

"Finally! I'm starving over here." Logan looked at Kendall and smiled.

"Logan this is my annoying baby sister Katie. Katie this is Logan." She looked up and then quickly down a small blush crossing her cheeks.

"Hi."

"Hello." Logan sat down across from her then Mama Knight started to serve dinner. Kendall watched as Katie tried to sneak glances at Logan and gasped.

"Is there something wrong Kendall?" Logan looked at the blond boy a bit worried.

"Uh um nothing just the food is delicious mom." He started eating again, his eyes on his baby sister. _Great! Just what I needed another person after my Logie. _He knew he had nothing to worry about, she still was in middle school but it still irked him none the less.

After dinner Kendall dragged Logan to his room along with the suitcase. Katie luckily or unluckily, depending on what she was up to, had made herself scarce after she finished her food. Logan sat himself on the blond bed and waited for him to pull out his clothes. Halfway through the clothing choice process Logan's phone started to ring. Kendall walked out the closet in on his jeans and looked at Logan who had picked up the call.

"Hey can I call you back later? Because I'm at someones house helping them out." Kendall raised a brow when Logan started to blush. "Whatever bye now!" Quickly the brunette hung up the phone and sighed. Not more then two seconds later his phone started to ring again. Logan silenced it and looked up at Kendall.

"Who was that?"

"James." Kendall nodded and went back to the closet. He tried on the rest of his clothes and settled on a plain white tee with a gray hoodie and some black jeans. _Its just Camille's party nothing really worth getting dressed up for._ He looked at the time it was already 9:30.

"Well so much for the dance lesson." Logan shrugged before he got up.

"Still had fun though plus the bonus of seeing you shirtless." The brunette winked at the now blushing blond. "Well I should be going now." Kendall walked him downstairs and to the car. "Hey tell your mom thanks for the food it was good and say bye to Katie for me." Kendall nodded before he watched the Mazda back out the driveway and drive away.

* * *

**Phew! There you are guys I hope you liked it. Next update hopefully will be on time but if it isn't I is sorry got to get Dream bound up to date as well. Love you guys and the review hope to hear from you guys. Next time the party is on! ~D**


	6. Party throw down

**So yeah a lot of stuff been happening with me but still no excuses. The award for most slacking author ever goes to DesariTkogan! *fake clapping* Anyway really really over due you next installment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skype .**

* * *

It was silent in his car when his cell phone decided to start ringing. Logan pressed a button on his dash and James' voice boomed throughout the small vehicle.

"Hey Loginator!"

"You're up early sleeping beauty. What is the occasion?"

"Hmm well today my best friend is going to a party with two people who like him and wants to get in his pants! I just wanted to know if he picked out a suitable outfit or not? Also there is the little tidbit of his upcoming birthday that we still need to discuss!"

"I don't know why we need to discuss my birthday its not like you're going to be here for it." He pulled his Mazda into his parking spot in the school lot and put it in park. He was early since he couldn't sleep due to his excitement. "And yes I picked a suitable outfit, you have taught me well o Master o Fashion."

"I see you totally ignored the two people wanting to get in your pants, so it must be true. You know you could probably pull a threesome _oh la la_."

"I didn't bring it up because it is not like that. By the way we should set up a douche jar for you, that threesome comment can be your first dollar."

"How is world is that douchey when its true? Any way just because I'm not going to be there physically doesn't mean I won't be there spiritually.'

Just when he opened his mouth to talk Logan heard a knocking on his window. He looked out to see Kendall and Carlos looking him with smiles on their faces. He lowered his window and waved at them. "Hey guys."

"Hey Logie" Kendall seemed to smile wider at him.

"Morning Logan"

"Who is that?" Both boys looked inside of the car confusion lacing their face. Logan turned his attention back to his phone call.

"Uh James the first voice was Kendall and the second was Carlos." Logan looked at his friends. "Guys the mystery voice is James"

"OOoooh Kendall, I've heard a lot about you. Finally a voice to match to the name. So Kendall-" Logan reached over and hung up his phone then cleared his voice.

"We should get to our lockers." His cheeks held a pink tint to them as he avoided making eye contact with Kendall and started gathering his things in his car and turned off his car.

Kendall bit back a smile and mentally did a victory dance. _So Logan talks about me to his best friend. Score one for me, none for Camille. _The three boys walked to the school building and started to talk about the party.

"So somehow Camille spinned it to look like she was the victim and her parents are still going out of town, so the party is still on." Kendall looked at Carlos in surprise.

"Really? I wonder what persona she pulled out of her actress repertoire to get them to chill out."

"Don't know." Carlos grabbed his books from his locker and followed Kendall and Logan to the brunettes locker. Kendall leaned back against the lockers while Logan dug through his.

"So how are we going to do this tonight?" Logan closed his locker and looked at his friends and shrugged.

"I'll drop you guys off after school then round six go pick you guys up and drive over to Camilles." Kendall thought about it and then smirked.

"Or! You can swing us by our place, we grab our clothes and we hang out at your place and leave from there." Carlos nodded eagerly at that.

"Yeah I still haven't gone to your place and I don't really want to go home and be bored."

Logan shook his head and smiled. "Alright then we could do that to." The bell rang and the boys went to class each of them taking their seats and continued talking until the teacher begun her lesson.

* * *

After class the boys walked through the halls to their next class Logan has a sudden thought. "Hey did you guys see Camille this morning?" Both Kendall and Carlos looked at each other before shaking their heads. Carlos tilted his head to the side and scratched his neck.

"I guess she got suspended, its not her first fight this year. Remember Jenny?" Kendall thought for a second and started laughing.

"Oh yeah poor Jenny." Logan of course was confused since he didn't know who they were talking about. At his confused expressed Kendall straighten up. "Gustavo our drama teacher gave an assigment about fighting and Jenny who was absent the day it was given had been partnered up with Camille. When she walked into class Camille slapped her and called her a fat whore. Jenny started crying and Camille still in character was like "Oh look shes gonna cry her weight away!" Jenny tackled her to the floor and Camille still in character shoved her off and hit her with a object off of Gustavos desk and bam Jenny got knocked out. Camille finally snapped out of character and took her to the nurses office. The principle knowing how Camille is with acting only gave her a few days of after school detention instead of suspending her. Camille is no longer allowed to be partnered up with anyone in drama."

Logan who was in shock jumped when the bell rang to get to class. "Oh wow well see you guys later." Logan turned and went to his class while Kendall and Carlos went to theirs. The small brunette pulled out his phone before he sat down and looked at the screen. Two missed calls and 5 text messages. He checked his missed calls both being from James and then looked at his text messages.

_How freaking dare you hang up on me ~J_

_Do you know who I freaking am! ~J_

_You know what whatever asshole ~J_

_You hang up on me then ignore me? Does 8 years of friendship mean nothing to you? ~J_

_Sorry that last one was my inner drama queen coming up. But seriously! ~J_

Logan knew he was in deep shit with James and immediately started texting back.

_Im so sorry Jamie! I didn't feel my phone going off I swear it! ~L_

Logan tapped his pencil against the desked as he waited for a reply. It wouldn't really surprise him if James didn't message him back.

_You better be heffer. -.-" Anyway he does have a cute voice not better then mine of course but close. ~J_

_I am sorry :( and he does have a nice voice doesnt he? anyway I found out Camille is a fighter. She actually knocked someone out b4 ~L_

_Oh shit really? Seems a bit crazy I say stick with Kendall. ~J_

_It was a misunderstanding but still crazy I agree. We shall see since there is a third party coming into play. ~L_

_O.o really? Who? ~J_

_Some apparently sex crazed chick named Mercedes. She freaks me out! like she wants to eat me ~L_

_Awww poor Logan fight to keep your virginity! xD ~J_

_*rolls eyes* seriously I lost my virginity before you did ~L_

_Whatever you lost you butt virginity before me. I stuck my penis into a woman before you did :P ~J_

_That is true but in reality I still had SEX b4 you so suck on that! ~L_

The bell rang and brought Logan out of his conversation. He grabbed his things and left the room to find only Carlos stood there waiting for him. "Where is Kendall."

"He forgot that his project is due today and ran to the bathroom to call his mom to bring it to school."

"Oh" Logan and Carlos walked in comfortable silence to the other side of the school.

"Later dude!" Carlos walked away toward his classroom.

Logan walked into the gym going straight to the bleachers since they had a substitute. He pulled out his phone and saw he had no new text messages.

"Hey Lucus" Logan put his phone away and began to pull out a book when a hand touched his shoulder. "I said hey" The brunette looked up to see Mercedes smiling down at him.

"Its actually Logan." The blonde had the the decenty to look embarassed and then smiled.

"Sorry about that always been bad at names. So what are you doing tonight?"

"Um I'm going to Camilles party with Kendall and Carlos" Logan glanced down when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

_It's gonna take awhile to get over there. It would be my first time too so it might be sloppy xP ~J_

Logan laughed at that and stuck his phone back in his pocket and turned his attention back to Mercedes.

"What was that about?"

"Oh nothing my friend just texted me something funny." He cleared his throat and then looked at the clock on the far wall. _Damn time is going so slow. _

"So Logan" Mercedes scooted closer to the brunette and touched her shoulder to his. "How about you blow off the party tonight and I'll blow you." She placed her hand on his thigh and slowly inched her way up.

Logans eyes widen and he quickly moved her hand off before moving to put some distance between him and her. "Um I think not girlie." She looked at him awhile before her mouth dropped down in o.

"I get it know." She smiled before giggling to herself.

"Get what now?" Logan was now confused.

"You're gay! You probably love getting it up the ass." At her loud words Logan looked around and saw the people around him start to whisper around him.

"I'm not gay, I'm bi get it right. Also even if I was fully gay what does that matter? You're just mad cause you will never get to ride this cock." Ignoring her shocked face he gathered his stuff and walked out of the gym with the substitute teacher yelling after him. _And so it starts but whatever at least I have three people who won't start shit with me. _He threw his bad on the ramp and waited for the bell to ring and waited for the guys to come. Five minutes later the bell rang and the first wave of people came by. Kendall stepping out of a crowd that was walking by and saw his face.

"Whats wrong?" Logan sighed and shook his head.

"Just wait till Carlos comes I don't really feel like repeating myself." Kendall nodded and looked over Logans shoulder to spot Carlos walking toward them with a giant smile on his face. When he noticed Logan looking on the floor he dropped his smile and looked at Kendall who shrugged.

"Camille was the only one to get suspended. Mercedes was in gym and she was hitting on me. Had her nasty french manicured hands on my thigh and was asking me to blow off the party tonight so she could blow me." Kendall low out a low growl and curled his hand into a fist but held his tongue. "I moved away after moving her hand and told her no, she called me gay and said I probably loved getting it up the ass. So I told her off and walked out of class, but before I left kids were already whispering. The same shit that always happens at every school I go to."

Kendall sighed and sat down next to Logan grabbing his hand and squeezing it in reassurance. "Hey don't let that bitch get to you and don't worry about the other kids you got me and Carlos and Camille." Carlos nodded and sat down on the other side of him.

"Besides the same shit happened when Kendall came out in middle school and it blew over. Nobody messes with him and no one will mess with you. If they do they will really regret it." Kendall and Carlos bumped fist while grinning. Logan looked up at them and smiled before pushing Carlos' shoulder.

"Go get your food before you shrivel up you black hole" Carlos' eyes widen before jumping up and running to the cafeteria.

"So given the circumstances it would be understandable if you don't want to go to the party." Kendall scanned the crowd in front of the cafeteria before looking back at Logan.

"Fuck that I never backed down at other school not gonna do it here. Plus I have three friends here to back me up if need be." Logan cocked an eyebrow at the blond before smiling. The rest of lunch was spent joking and talking about the party.

* * *

"Lets go!" Carlos was bouncing up and down in the back seat while Kendall was buckling up in the front. Logan laughed at Carlos' antics before pulling out of the Knights driveway and started heading toward his house.

"I don't know why you are so excited to see my place. Its just a building with four walls and roof." Kendall snorted and turned toward the driver.

"Yeah with a servant and a entertainment center in his room that makes Carlos' look like a small screen." Carlos gaped then looked at Logan.

"What no one has a better entertainment center then me, its like impossible!"

"Carlos my entertainment center is not nearly impressive as yours Kendall is just yanking your chain." Kendall shook his head.

"Not you too." Logan pulled into his driveway and turned off the car before looking at Kendall.

"What?" Kendall pointed at Carlos.

"You and him have to use like the lamest sayings." Logan rolled his eyes and got out the car followed by the blond and ball of energy. He opened his door and took off his shoes, Kendall doing the same. Carlos stopped at the doorway and took in his surroundings.

"Its kind of cold in here... like not temperature wise but you know..."

"Yeah I know but we're always moving so I never decorate it to be homey when I know its just gonna be a waste of time." Logan pointed at Carlos' shoes. "Take those off before stepping on the carpet or I won't save you from Sherry's wrath."

Carlos kneeled down and untied his shoes and took them off. The boys went up stairs and entered Logans room. Kendall went straight to the bed and plopped down, stretching out his body on the soft comforter. Carlos started to wander through the room picking up stuff and then putting it back. He found a box sitting near the bed and opened it.

"Awww little Logan was a science nerd in his younger years." Logan arched his brow then noticed what Carlos looking at before rushing over and closing the box and shoving it under the bed.

"Nope those are off limits Garcia" Logan lightly pushed him toward the tv and gaming systems. Behind him Kendall pulled the box out and opened it. Inside were trophies and ribbons from past science fairs that filled the box along with other awards from different subjects. Kendall chuckled before pulling out a first place ribbon and coming up behind Logan.

"And the Sexiest Nerd award goes to! Logan Mitchell" He put it on Logan whose cheek were glowing red.

"Seriously Kendall?" He took off the ribbon and put it back in the box. "No touching the ribbons or trophies." He once again put the box back under the bed and turn toward the two boys smiling at him. Carlos suddenly grinned and tackled Kendall from behind on the bed and began wrestling with blond. Somehow Kendall managed to reach out and pulled Logan into the brawl.

After ten minutes a soft knocking on the door brought all the boys to a stand still. The door opened and Sherry walked in holding a tray of food. "I thought your guest might want something to snack on while they are here." She walked over to the dest and placed the tray down before quietly walking to the door. "Also I'm leaving at five if you need anything before then just let me know."

Logan smiled at her. "No Sherry I won't be needing anything go ahead and go enjoy your weekend!" The lady smiled back and left the room. Logan looked down at Carlos who was tangled in his legs then at Kendall who was on top of him. "Ready for some snackage?"

The boys untangled themselves and began snacking on the food Sherry brought up. "I thought Kendall was joking about the servant."

"I don't really like to think of her as a servant though, she basically raised me. If anything she is like a second mother to me." He popped a cracker in his mouth and looked at his friends thoughtfully. "Honestly I don't even really know my parents, they're always gone."

Both Kendall and Carlos nodded, they both figured that out by how the house was kept. Kendall clapped his hands in excitement. "We should grab our stuff from the car and get ready!" Carlos smiled and the boys ran downstairs to the car and grabbed their stuff. During that time Logan walked over to his closet and pulled out the outfit he had decided on yesterday. The boys took turns getting dressed in Logans bathroom, the last one being Carlos. He came out in a red dress shirt untucked with black jeans sporting a tear going across the thigh of one leg. He had white suspenders hanging from the waistband of his jeans as an accessory. Logan let out a low whistle as Kendall grinned.

"Look at you all dolled up." Carlos cheeks went pink as Kendall and Logan kept looking at him.

"Alright, alright I know I'm sexy but chill out. This piece of meat is all for the ladies!" Kendall and Logan looked at each other and busted out laughing. A ringing from the bed made Logan stop laughing and head toward the bed. He checked the caller id and rolled his eyes.

"Yes James?"

"Hey get on Skype I want to see your outfit."

"Really James you're not even here and you want to see?"

"YES now get your ass on Skype!" Logan groaned and headed toward his laptop. He tapped a key and waited for it to wake before logging into his Skype account. A second later he had a call coming in he answered with the video call and backed up. "There are you happy now?"

"Oh wow you did pick a good outfit. Hey isn't that the vest I bought you on your birthday last year?"

"Yes James it is now is that all you wanted?"

"Yes but! Who is that in the background?" On camera Logans cheeks turned pink, then he cleared his throat and glanced behind him.

"Kendall and Carlos." The boys mentioned stopped their own conversation and looked at Logan.

"oooOO I want to see what they are wearing!" Logan looked at them apologetically.

"James wants to see what you guys are wearing to the party tonight." The boys shrugged and moved in front of the camera.

"Kendall is the blond one right? His nose is big and his eyebrows are bushy too.. but somehow he actually makes it look attractive. The other one is the one that is like a brother right?"

"Yeah."

"Must be his personality because he is cute. Tell him to unbutton the top three buttons if he wants the sexy look. Oh and give him a chain to wear, it will bring attention to both his neck and collar bone."

"Alright fine James now we need to get going so I'll talk to you later." He waved at the camera and hung up his cell before logging off of skype. His phone vibrated in his hand and he opened the text message.

_Have fun tonite! Oh and use protection ;) ~J_

"Sorry guys about that, James can be pushy. Oh and by the way Carlos, James said to unbutton the top three buttons to go for the sexy look and to wear a chain to bring attention to your neck and collar bone." He watched as Carlos did as instructed. Kendall watched as the brunette disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a chain with dog tags attached to it.

"He didn't say anything about me?"

"Nope so I guess you did fine." Logan smiled at him while putting on the chain for Carlos. "Alright then lets get going."

* * *

As the car pulled up in front of Camille's house the boys looked at the house over flowing with people. "Dang Camille better hope no shit goes down tonight." Logan and Carlos nodded in agreement before getting out the car and locking it. They walk past people hanging out in the front yard and headed for the open door. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and dragged him through a throng of people to the kitchen where a keg was placed. Logan's eyes narrowed when he saw it and then shook his head. Carlos looked around before spotting Camille leaning up against the wall looking absolutely livid. The boys pushed their way through and when they got into Camille line of vision she broke out into a smile.

"You guys made it!"

"You told me there wasn't going to be alcohol." Camille once again took on a pissed off face.

"Guitar dude and his group of friends crashed the party and brought the booze. I tried to get them out but they got everyone on their side and so now its no longer my party but theirs. There is a bunch of people I don't even think go to our school, or school in general, that are here."

Logan nodded and figured he had to deal with it since he wanted to party. He reached over and grabbed her hand. "I do believe I promised you first dance" Camille smiled widely as she followed him to the dance floor and threw a victirous smile over her shoulder at Kendall. The blond smiled and flicked her off before turning to Carlos and talking to him. Logan and Camille got to the floor as the music changed to a rock song. The both shrugged and began to move their bodies, when the chorus came on everyone in the house started to jump so the duo followed along.

Kendall watched chuckling as Logan danced with Camille, the crowd around them actually moved away to give them space to avoid injury. Carlos elbowed him in the ribs hard after several failed attempts at getting his attention. "Look whose here dude." Kendalls line of vision followed Carlos hand. There in the door way was Mercedes dress in a tight turquoise dress and matching heels. She bit her lip as her eyes landed on Logan. The tall boy growled when the girl looked up and down Logan then licked her lips. She pushed her way through the crowd to get to her prey. Kendall went to get her but Carlos held him back. "What the hell man she is going after Logan!" Carlos shook his head.

"Kendall, Camille is there and even if she wasn't Logan can handle himself. Plus if some shit does go down we aren't that far away." The blond wasn't pleased at all but knew his friend was right.

Logan was laughing as the song finally stopped and a new one started. "Can I have this dance?" He turned around and was surprised when he found Mercedes standing there.

"You want to dance with the gay boy?" Logan arched his brow as she looked down.

"I'm sorry I said that and besides you said you were bi so I was hoping I still had a chance to make it up to you." Camille came to stand by Logan while she was talking and opened her mouth to say something but Logan held up his hand to stop her.

'We can be friends and thats it Mercedes. You struck out when you reacted the way you did." She smiled and nodded.

"I would like that." Logan smiled at her.

"Well I have to go find Kendall but I'll dance with you later alright?" She nodded and Logan and Camille left her to find the other boys. Kendalls slung his arm around his shoulders as soon as he reached them.

"So what did Cedes want with you?" Logan sighed and looked at Kendall and Carlos.

"She apologized and wanted to dance I told her later though." Kendall looked at Camille and they both nodded. Something was fishy with Cedes. Just then the music changed to Kevin Lyttles' Ya kiss and Kendalls eyes lit up.

"Logie dance floor now!" The brunette gave a squeak of surprise when the blond basically picked him and hauled him to the dance floor. Camille and Carlos laughed as they disappeared into the crowd.

Kendall set him down on the floor and grabbed his hand before pulling him closer to him. His started to mouth words as his hips began to move his hips to the beat. Logan smiled and took his cues from the tall blond. When his was pulled up and went in a circle he knew to twirl around and when Kendall moved his hand and pulled forward his body followed the silent command. He giggled when Kendall turned him around and began to grind with him. In his ear he listened to Kendall sing to him.

_**it was ya lips that made me want ya(more)**_

_**it was ya kiss that made me need ya(more)**_

_**it was ya kiss that got me on ya**_

_**it was ya kiss**_

_**it was ya kiss(no lie boy)**_

_**you got the kinda kiss that make me never wanna mess around (never wanna mess around)**_

_**you got the kinda thang that only make me wanna love you down(make me wanna love you down)**_

_**if i ever get a wish**_

_**i only wish that theres you and i(that its you and i)**_

_**i would never tell you no lie(never tell a lie)**_

_**its all i need to get by**_

_**your kiss**_

Logan blushed and turned around in Kendalls arms. _Have fun, god James you are a bad influence._ He smiled and moved his hand up Kendalls chest to rest at the back of his neck and brought his head down for a small kiss. A shiver went down Logans spine when his lips met Kendalls for the first time. The brunette felt hands move from his hips to the small of his back and felt them usher his body closer to the blonds. He wondered when his eyes closed as he opened his eyes and looked directly into the green orbs of Kendalls. He watched as the tall boys eyes seemed to sparkle in the light and a grin formed on his lips. Both boys were startled when they heard a throat clear beside them. Carlos stood smiling as the calmed their beating hearts. "Camille is going to be so heart broken when she finds out."

Logan looked around to see if he could find the actress but couldn't spot her. "Where is she anyway?"

"Someone is having sex in her parents room so she went to kick them out." Kendall looked at Carlos and winked at him before he grabbed Logans hand and started to pull him through the house.

"Um where are we going Ken?" The blond looked at the brunette and smile.

"Some where quiet." Logan stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Kendall with wide eyes.

"I'm not going to have sex with you Kendall we aren't even going out yet!" The blond started to laugh but soon stopped when the short boy glared at him.

"Logie with out a doubt you are sexy but even I'm not ready to have sex with you. I actually just wanted to talk about the whole dating situation. Can't really do that in the house without yelling at each other and I don't want to yell at you" The blond brought up his hand and cupped the brunette cheek. "Now about that quiet place, wanna go?"

"Yup." Logan smiled and started following the tall boy once again.

Camille came down the stair and found Carlos still standing on the wall alone. "Kendall and Logan still dancing?"

"Nope they left a while ago to find somewhere more quiet." The hispanic boy wiggled his eyebrows for effect while Camilles jaw dropped.

"No! Where did they go Carlos? I will not let them have sex without me being there to witness." Carlos clutched his stomach and started to laugh then raised his hand to point to the back door. The girl started to push people out of her way to make it to the back door. She stopped just shy of the door when a conversation caught her attention.

"Yeah I'm going to make that boy mine." A slurred males voice responded to the females.

"I thought he said he only would be friends with you."

"Oh shut up Wayne, I'm getting close to him so I can make him mine in the end." Camille narrowed her eyes and walked in finding Wayne-Wayne and Mercedes drinking from a bottle of tequila.

"You better leave Logan alone if you know what good for you Mercedes." The blond turned to face her.

"Camille you know I always get my man. Besides you are no competition to me." She flicked her hair over her shoulder and smirked over at Wayne-Wayne. She didn't see Camille charging at her and was knocked on the floor. "Fucking bitch!" Mercedes shoved her off and went to stand when Camille pushed her back down and punched her in the face. Just then the door slammed open and Carlos came in and pulled off Camille.

"Let me go Carlos, I'm gonna claw her ugly face off." Carlos struggled to keep her arms in place.

"Cami you cannot get into another fight."

"Shes trying to get with Logan still. The bitch doesn't know when to stop." Mercedes bent over and took off her heels before walking over to Camille and Carlos. The boy released the brunette not wanting her to be at a disadvantage and left to find Kendall and Logan.

* * *

"KENDALL, LOGAN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO? CAMILLE IS GOING TO KILL MERCEDES!" He turned the corner of the house and found the boys walking toward him. "Camille is about to tear Mercedes to pieces I need a bit of help breaking up the fight." Carlos left racing back to the house with the other two trailing after him. All three stopped when the saw Camille with a ripped shirt pinning a half naked Mercedes. At Mercedes cry of pain the boys snapped out of it and pulled Camille off of Mercedes and push her out of the kitchen. Kendall pointed at Logan and Carlos. "Calm her the fuck down I'm gonna see how Mercedes is doing," The boys nodded and pulled Camille to the back yard and started talking to her.

Kendall pushed his way back into kitchen and kneeled next to Mercedes. "Oi you okay?" Kendall snapped his fingers in front of her face and she flinched and groaned. The blond sighed and pulled her into sitting position leaning her against the wall. He unzipped and shrugged out of his hoodie and put it around her, before getting up to find an ice bag. Gently he pressed it against the bruise that was starting to form around her eye. "What the fuck happened?"

"That crazy bitch just fucking attacked me out of no where. I got it" She took the ice bag from Kendall and sighed. "Can you call me a cab I need to get out of here." Kendall pulled out his phone and called the local cab service.

"Alright lets get you out to the front." He pulled her up and put his arm around her waist then walked her to the front. It took a while so when they reached the stree the cab was sitting there waiting. The tall boy helped her in the vehicle and then tapped the roof of the cab before returning to the house. He made his way to the backyard and his group of friends. "Mercedes is on her way home."

"Good I hope that bitch gets in a car accident on the way home."

"That would not be cool since there is a innocent cabbie involved." Kendall walked over and gave her a hug. "So what happened?"

"She was talking about going after Logan. She was going to be his friend then try to make her move when she gain his trust." Kendall snorted.

"That isnt going to happen." He looked over at the short brunette. Their talk had been interrupted by the fight and he wanted to finish it.

"Well of course it isn't going to happen but it still pissed me off. Any chance of you guys helping me clear out the party?" She smiled brightly at the boys which made them all groan.

After almost 4 fights and a dozen calls for a taxi the house was cleared of all people. Kendall looked around at the mess and sighed. "Well I'm past my curfew so Logan can you take me home." Carlos picking up on his need to leave looked around and nodded. "Me too dad is going to have a cow." Logan gave a apologetic look to Camille.

"Sorry Cami got to take the boys home."

"Its cool I'm cleaning tomorrow anyway." She walked the guys to the door and waved goodbye as they left. Kendall waved as the car left the curb. "Man so that was a good party?" Logan laughed and he turned onto Carlos' street.

"Only you can make a statement sound like a question. Or were you asking but trying to make sound like a statement." Kendall shook his head.

"I really don't even know it has been a crazy night." He opened his door and let Carlos out before hoping back in. The energetic boy knocked on the window.

"So you guys wanna hang out tomorrow?" Kendall and Logan looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure dude what time?"

"Uhh 2 sound good." Logan nodded. "Alrighty then later taters!" The car pulled away from the curb and silence consumed the car. Logan started to tap a beat on his steering wheel.

"So we should finish that talk huh." Kendall nodded as they pulled up to his house. Logan turned off the car and turned to look at Kendall.

"I want to be with you but its like" Logan looked down at his hands. "I don't know how long I will be here."

"Logan I know you might be here for long but isn't that a good enough reason to give us a chance."

"What if we fall too deep and end up hurting ourselves."

"What if I die tomorrow? The world is full of what ifs Logan. Take this risk, be with me." Kendall reached over and grabbed his hand. "Give us a chance."

"Fine lets do it." The brunette smiled and leaned forward the blond also leaning in and finished their conversation with a small kiss. 'You know thinking over this conversation I sounded like a insecure little bitch." Both boys started to laugh at the comment but stopped when the porch light came on.

"Well sweet thing I shall see you tomorrow. You picking me up right?"

"Of course now get your ass inside before Mama Knight has my head." Kendall grinned before he hopped the car and ran inside. Logan sighed and turned on the car and pulled away from the curb. His phone vibrated and at a stop sign he quickly checked it.

_So how did your night go ~J_

_Got kissed by a sexy boy then broke up a cat and then got me a boyfriend :D ~L_

_OH ME GAWD my little logan is growing up~ J_

_Shut up Jamie youre making me blush x/D ~L_

_Anyway going to sleep got to keep up my beauty sleep oh and btw still need to talk about your bday! ~J_

_yeah yeah yeah we will talk about it all u want 2morra nite hanging with my friend and bf 2morra afternoon ~L_

_alright fine sour puss nighty night ~J_

_Goodnight James ~L_

__He smiled as he pulled into his driveway. _Maybe he is a knight is shining armor._

* * *

__**So yeah this year I will try to stay put with my updates sorry for the huge huge wait. Tomorrow I will start on the next chapter. Please review and let me know how badly I did this chapter. Feeling a little rusty from months of not writing anything. ~D**


End file.
